


Mornings

by sofa_and_stuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GN!READER, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, HQ! - Freeform, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lazy Mornings, Other, gender neutral reader, haikyuu! - Freeform, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofa_and_stuff/pseuds/sofa_and_stuff
Summary: An insignificant morning with Nishinoya Yuu.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Mornings

The sun licks at your fingertips, spilling through the windows, flooding the room as you pull back the heavy curtains.

There’s a nice chill as the air conditioning kicks in, and you smile down at your boyfriend, his sleeping form snuggling into the blankets even more, face scrunched up as he pulls a pillow close to his chest, fingers curling into it.

“Yuu,” your voice carries to his ears, a soft expression clouding his features as he hears his name spill from your lips.

His vision is hazy as he rubs his eyes, sleep still sifting out of his mind.

“Come back to bed,” he groans, voice scratchy, hand reaching towards your wrist, pulling you down and into his arms, under his blanket.

Inhaling your scent, he nuzzles his face into the bare nape of your neck. You can feel him smile against your skin, his warm breath brushing against you.

It’s moments like these, you think, that Nishinoya is truly yours. At school, in the world, he belongs to something else, someone else; his club, his teammates, his underclassmen, to volleyball.

Now, here, your arms wrapped around his torso, he’s _yours_. And you can be selfish.

“Yuu.” You repeat again, waiting for his eyes to meet yours.

The two of you squint at each other, eyes watering from the blazing sunbeams streaming throughout the room, lips curled in mirror images.

Offering him a timid smile, no need for words, you cup his face, pulling him in.

Nishinoya, never one to leave you wanting, reciprocates tenfold, lips soft but actions hungry.

Pulling you closer still, bodies flush against each other, he rests his forehead against yours.

You can hear him breathe. He can hear you breathe. Soft, shallow breaths, in sync with each other; two heartbeats as one steady drum.

“Good morning.” You murmur, hand rested against his chest, his smile wide as sunlight bathes the both of your faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this planned for Noya's birthday, and I wanted it to be longer, but this is what happened :) I think it's a bit simple, but I still enjoyed writing it


End file.
